Integrated development environments (IDEs) are designed to improve software programmer productivity by providing tightly-knit components (e.g., editors, compilers, debuggers) with similar graphical user interfaces. An IDE can be designed for developing applications in one or more programming languages, including visual programming languages. IDEs can also be designed for developing business processes or workflows. IDEs typically present an integrated graphical user interface in which all tasks are performed.